


Unions

by deleerium



Series: Orlijah Month 2011 [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Over the Top, Underwear, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleerium/pseuds/deleerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah quickened his steps on the cobblestones and tightened the belt of his chestnut trench, soft boots silent despite the speed with which they struck the pavement. He adjusted his brass spectacles and slipped his free hand into his pocket, fingers curled tight around the cold metal cylinder. “Damn that dandified devil and his ‘simple errand’,” he muttered under his breath, listening as the footsteps quickened behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unions

Elijah quickened his steps on the cobblestones and tightened the belt of his chestnut trench, soft boots silent despite the speed with which they struck the pavement. He adjusted his brass spectacles and slipped his free hand into his pocket, fingers curled tight around the cold metal cylinder. He picked up his speed yet again, gaze scanning the shadows as he passed from one foggy gaslight halo to another. His breath curled in an uneven trail behind him, visible in the cold, heavy air. “Damn that dandified devil and his ‘simple errand’,” he muttered under his breath, listening as the footsteps quickened behind him. 

He squeezed the cylinder in his fist and the blurry sounds of footsteps resolved into three distinct pairs of heavy boots. And they were running. 

He cursed under his breath and in the shadows between one streetlight and the next, he ducked into a close and started running. Shouts rose up behind him but he didn't pause. The alley twisted down to nothing within a few yards, for all appearances a dead end but he didn't falter. He reached the end and slipped sideways into the nearly invisible opening, slithering between brick and crumbled plaster. When he finally pulled himself clear on the other side, he took off in a sprint down another side street. Not wasting breath or time to look behind him, he darted around the next corner and only his lack of breath stopped the startled cry of relief at the sight of a figure clad head to toe in midnight standing before him. 

Black curls spilled over cloak-covered shoulders, the fabric so dark it swallowed the light, snapping silently back and forth around its owner. Trousers, vest and what little could be seen of a formal length jacket shimmered black on black under the weak light. The only color in the monochrome ensemble was an obscenely large ruby tucked into the folds of a black lace cravat. “You were followed,” said Orlando, the dark slash of his eyebrows coming together over kohl-lined eyes, unnaturally rosy lips pursed in disapproval. “How careless.”

“Spare me the lecture,” said Elijah, panting out the words but not slowing by even a fraction as he barreled towards him. “You’re the greedy git that wanted another one of these, and it's something you already own.” The shouts were growing closer. Elijah leaped towards Orlando, his eyes snapping shut as soon as he was airborne. 

Orlando sniffed – delicately – and at the last possible second spread his arms wide and caught him. 

Elijah felt the folds of the cloak swing tight around them, the wind roar, and the world shifted out from under him with sickening speed. The only knowns were the familiar width of a chest pressed tight against his own, the silken curls sliding against his cheek, and a heat that burned like fire inside his pocket even through layers of cotton and leather. 

This time it was Orlando’s hand wrapped tight around the metal cylinder. 

+

Clad only in his unmentionables, top half hanging down around his hips, Elijah shook the damp hair out of his eyes and straightened, tossing a wet cloth on the wash basin with a sigh before he picked up his spectacles and carefully replaced them on his nose. “That’s the last time I let you talk me into a one man break-in operation.” He looked pointedly over his shoulder at Orlando and his eyes darkened. 

Orlando was sprawled elegantly on one end of the daybed, black curls spilling over one shoulder, skin dark against the stark white pillows. He glanced at Elijah from under his lashes and bent one long leg, his black kimono sliding down far enough to bare a hip. “All that time studying and your arithmetic is still abysmal,” he said, draping one arm in a languid curl over his head. 

Elijah snorted. “You were there all of one minute. At the very end, may I remind you.” 

Orlando shrugged just enough to send the kimono sliding off a shoulder. “It was the most important,” he said, his gaze fixed on Elijah’s hands where they rested at his waist, the union suit barely clinging to his hips. 

The gleam in Elijah’s gaze grew darker as Orlando shifted. “I’ll bet you pay more attention to the next hour than you have to any single minute all evening.” 

One of Orlando’s eyebrows rose in an elegant arc. “Oh?” His voice dropped to an anticipatory purr. “Why?” he asked, despite looking like he already knew the answer. 

Elijah stripped off his union and snagged a jar of lubricant from the dresser as he stalked to the bed, cock hard and hanging stiff between his thighs. His grin was mostly teeth, the gaslight making his spectacles glitter. “Get on your hands and knees and I’ll show you.” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2011 for Orlijah Month; crossposted from LJ (deleerium dot livejournal dot com)


End file.
